Beyond the Endgame
by ayziks
Summary: This two chapter story - immediately after the ALOK "Endgame" episode - highlights the new kind of energy bending that Aang demonstrated on Korra to restore her lost bending, and Korra used to restore Lin's bending. She uses her gift to restore all the debent people of Republic City. ALOK characters property of Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1 - Beyond the Endgame

**Title:** "Beyond the Endgame – Restorative Energy Bending"  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** K+ (mild Makorra romance)  
**Word Count:** 2100  
**Summary:** This two chapter story highlights the new kind of energy bending that Aang demonstrated on Korra to restore her lost bending, his teaching of it to her as she became fully realized, and then Korra's restoration of bending to Lin. Korra learns to use this incredible gift to restore anyone who wished to have their bending restored, and the effect it would have on those close to her and all over the City. ALOK characters property of Nickelodeon.

...

Chapter 1 of 2

...

Lin stood, fully restored by now fully realized Avatar Korra through her energy bending. Tenzin was still open-mouthed in awe of a new kind of energy bending he had never seen or nor even ever heard of.

But his mother just stood and smiled. Though she had never witnessed it, she knew in her heart that Aang and all those past lives would have been capable of it.

Lin gently lifted a hundred tons of ceremonial rocks recovered from the ruins of the four Air Temples that surrounded the Polar Air Shrine.

She smiled at Korra, and stated simply, "Thank you."

Korra just bowed and smiled, and thought, _"Just a small down payment on my lifetime debt to you, Lin."_

Tenzin climbed the Temple stairs and beamed, 'I am so proud of you..._Avatar _Korra."

As they headed back to the South Pole Training Center, Lin and Korra chatted, "I am so grateful Avatar Korra. You...didn't have to..."

Korra said, "I know now that in your heart Lin, you would be the same person you always were. Bending or no bending. This wasn't about the bending. You are what you are regardless. This was just 'thank you.'"

Lin cracked a rare smile, "But now I can again serve the City and _you_, in the ways my mother and I always served Avatar Aang. But don't expect me to get all mushy about this. You're still a kid and I'm still..."

Korra chuckled, "A Bei Fong. Yes. I know. That's_ why I _need you."

Korra gestured around the assemblage of family and friends, "That's why we _all _need you."

They continued their walk back from the Temple to the living quarters, to have a celebratory dinner together.

Despite the joy of her restoration, Korra was pensive. The mother in the three older women in her life all picked this up.

Senna asked, "What's wrong dear? This is such a happy day for all of us."

Pema tried to help too, "Why the long face, Korra?

"It's OK Pema and Mom. Thank you."

She explained, "I have just been thinking about what I just experienced myself and then learned from Aang."

She turned her focus on her old mentor Katara, "If I can restore Lin's powers, I can restore anyone's, can't I, Katara?"

She smiled, "Yes dear. You can."

"Then that is what I must do to restore the balance. Because of Amon, hundreds, maybe thousands lost their bending ability. Most people aren't nearly as strong as Lin. For many it was their livelihoods. For some it was their very soul. For dozens it was the end of life losing their bending. Those suicides will haunt me forever. I can't bear another story in the news."

Senna hugged her, "you can't control what happens to other people, dear. You are the Avatar, but you can't save everyone. Everyone has to make their own choice for their way in the world."

Korra asked, "Bring the White Lotus guards who came with us to the South Pole after they lost their bending."

Outside the living quarters, they stood before her in a line, and she said, "My dear friends. For years you stood watch over me, protecting me from all harm that I could grow up to become the Avatar. You were trained and prepared and willing to give your lives for me. I am forever grateful. Then someone so monstrously evil came along and ripped the very talents from you that you trained so long and so hard to use on my behalf if the day ever came."

Korra continued, "It is now within my ability, due to the grace of Aang and the spirits, to be the Avatar with my bending completely restored. Aang taught me energy bending. Until now, no one in this world knew real energy bending can restore as it can take away. It is my gift to each and every one of you to restore you for your sacrifices."

She spoke with confidence, "I have done it once already. I am prepared to do it again. For you. For everyone who lost their bending. I...I just can't save the ones who...who lost everything..."

A stream of tears fell from her eyes, but she kept her confidence.

Some of the guards had tears, others fell to their knees.

She went to the first female guard, and put her hands on her heart and her forehead, flashed into the Avatar state, and they glowed in the darkness.

The family watched in amazement each time as she went down the line of guards. It was just as incredible as witnessing the restoration of Lin. All the history books would have to be rewritten now, with this revelation about the ancient primal way of bending from which every other form of bending began. It all made sense to them.

All wanted to be restored to serve on. Everyone was crying, but as they left the house, they flexed and tried their restored bending. Every one of them was as they were before being debent by Amon.

Korra climbed back up the stairs and announced to the family, "And now, we do the same at home. Home in Republic City."

She wavered, and started to faint, but Tenzin caught her.

Tenzin warned gently, "But on a more deliberate pace, Korra. Please. You will burn yourself out. The times my father did energy bending he told me it completely took everything out of him."

As she recovered, she scolded her mentor, "No Tenzin, I can't stop even for a moment. Everything has already been taken from all the debent people. We have to get to them and restore them. No one should jump off a bridge or a building or an airship ever again because of this. I have the ability. This is my duty for now. Nothing else matters."

But she smiled, "But I do have to admit a good night's sleep would do me a lot of good. Good night all."

Mako looked at Asami. They had already parted amicably and would remain friends, but he looked at her for assurance. Asami mouthed the words silently, 'go to her'. Mako rushed to join Korra to say goodnight, but he didn't see the tears Asami forced back by closing her eyes shut. But Bolin did, as he had the same tears. He touched her hand. Asami was startled and looked directly at Bolin. But she didn't recoil from his friendly and reassuring touch.

Mako escorted Korra to her room, and encircled her in his arms, "You were great Korra."

She smiled wearily, and wordlessly kissed him goodnight, and they both lingered a lot longer than they thought.

...

They packed and left hurriedly in the morning, but at Korra's instructions, they flew directly to the Radio Station, and took the elevator to the broadcast studio. They could hear the familiar voice of Shiro Shinobi doing his normal talk show.

She burst into the studio, and looked at Shiro, "Wow! Ladies and Gentlemen, Avatar Korra just walked in, we're pleased you are back. Are you umm...ok now?"

Korra was serious, "Give me the mike, Shiro. By the way - good to see you back. And yeah, I am ok now."

Korra spoke, "We all recall the fear whenever Amon commandeered this radio station with his threats and intimidation. Well he is gone for the fraud we now know he was."

"I am back and I am fully restored, thanks to a miracle by Aang. Yes, Aang himself in spirit form. I am now your Avatar. No more training, my friends."

She continued, "Unlike Amon's blood bending abomination of debending power, my energy bending is for real. And Aang taught me a new form. I can restore everyone's bending who wishes it back in their lives. Tomorrow starting at dawn at Air Temple Island, we start. At the very home of Avatar Aang, our inspiration. My home now. With Tenzin and his family. This is your Avatar, signing off. I have left a set of instructions for Shiro to read about how to go about getting your bending back, if you want to. I know this is your choice."

She nodded to Tenzin and Mako who were watching.

"Very nice, Korra," smiled Tenzin.

Mako hugged her, "You did good, Korra."

...

Preparations began in earnest back at the Temple, as she led the White Lotus guards and Air Acolytes in restoring the Island to its former charm as the home of Avatar his family. Only it was her family, also. Alongside the Air Nation family colors they raised water bender tribal banners. This was her home now.

Tenzin reminded her well after dark, "Korra, you need your rest."

She didn't argue with her mentor. He was right. She was exhausted. For the first time in weeks she slept well.

...

In the morning the crowded shuttle boats disgorged. She stood at the top of the stairs, overlooking the throngs that crowded the docks below. It was overwhelming how many lives were torn apart by Amon.

She had to smile watching Lin on the docks, ordering everyone around - getting identifications checked, and paperwork straightened out. Bumi helped coordinate the boat shuttles with the undamaged part of the fleet and ferries. Tenzin was down there too, helping wherever he could. It was so incredible having the children of the Gaang help out this undertaking. Could any Avatar ever stand and say that one Avatar's family and friends had been there to help the next? If at all, it was rare. And her inner lives agreed.

Katara walked up next to her, and offered, "Dear, how about some hot tea to get you started, and share a moment with your mother, Pema, and me?"

She said yes, and walked with her first mentor back to the dining table. They all chatted about this day being the first day of undoing all the harm, and a day of happiness.

They all assembled at the base of the Temple tower. The most holy place on the whole island.

There, waiting patiently – first in line - were the remaining debent sentries and Metal Bending Police who chose to be restored. There were indeed a few who didn't, and she respected that as they went on to other lives.

She steeled herself and looked into the hopeful eye of her White Lotus commander - the first energy bending of the day as the sun rose.

The Avatar's eyes and the restorative energy bending glowed brightly for the first of hundreds of times against the morning skies above Air Temple Island.

...

The newspaper headlines over the next few days were those of jubilation: the celebration of victory, the ghastly truth of the fraud of Amon, and the tragedy of Yakone and his sons putting another generation of fear over the city. There were testimonies of restored benders covered the pages of editorials and featured stories.

Shiro 's radio talk show was jammed with calls and interviews with grateful restored benders expressing their love and admiration for Korra for saving the city, and even suffering the same fate they did for a time by being debent by Amon. It made their ordeal of debending all the more personal that she and Lin had been there in the same situation, too. It was inspirational to the people, and it endeared the two new heroes of the city to the citizenry even more.

The reaction to the stories of the constant threat to Tenzin and his sweet family was so very sympathetic and supportive. Cards, letters, and gifts flowed in to the Island in honor of newborn Rohan. Pema cried with joy nearly every day with the in pouring of love for their fourth child.

And for the first time, after all the criticism of her early days in Republic City with all her missteps and naiveté, the words in the papers now were of praise for Avatar Korra. The headlines dared to speak of Korra and her greatness as going a step beyond even what their beloved Avatar Aang had done.

She cried and dropped the newspaper as Mako held her in his strong arms and kissed her forehead at the dawn of another day of restorative energy bending. She was the people's Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Genesis of Healing

Chapter 2: The Genesis of Healing

Korra had just finished her 1000th bending restoration, but the line still seemed endless. She shook her head at the damage Amon had wreaked on people.

But at least it was easier to restore people's bending and less taxing than she thought. Here, Korra wasn't fighting against peoples' wills to remove bending. The next in line came forward.

"I'm Iluak – a water bender."

Those were the easiest, since Korra was one by birth.

As Korra tried to reconnect the person's chi, she had trouble finding the broken paths to knit back together. She tried harder, but the girl groaned in pain.

Korra was horrified, "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK. I know you are trying to help me get well."

Lin was nearby, and asked, "Korra, a moment please?"

"Sure Lin."

Standing aside, Lin whispered coldly, "This person is lying."

Korra was very puzzled, "About her bending?"

"She's never been a bender," advised Lin. Toph had taught Lin her ability to sense lies.

"But why?" asked Korra.

"Imagine someone who desperately wants to bend..."

"Oh..."

She turned and said, "Iluak, we need to talk," and helped the ersatz water bender stand.

"You're not a bender, are you?"

Iluak looked downcast, "Umm...no. But I want to be."

"Why lie about this?"

"I'm sorry. I figured no one would let me. I believe that your energy bending can make me a healer. I dreamed of healing all my life. I am a nurse's aide. I could have cured so many people that the doctors have lost...I don't want to be helpless ever again. I just want to help people who are sick to be well by healing."

Korra thought deeply. She looked at Tenzin, who was listening. He nodded assent.

"I will try. Kneel before me."

The familiar glow formed around her and Iluak. Korra went a different direction this time – the same chi paths that Aang used to give Korra the brand new ability to energy bend.

They finished. Korra gave Iluak a bowl of water. Korra pulled a knife from a startled Lotus sentry, and sliced her own arm. Fresh blood spurted out.

"Heal that."

Iluak quickly put her hands in the water, drew out water, and placed it on the wound. It healed quickly.

She looked up at Korra with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
